The Epic Journey:A sequel to Lord of the Rings
by The Lioness
Summary: A tale of two elves whose lives change when they make an unbelievable discovery that sends them on an epic adeventure
1. Default Chapter

Welcome to the story! Just a little info before we begin. This story is in a way a sequel to LOTR though many of the details are off from what Tolkien told us. Yes we do realize this so if you are looking for a story perfectly based on Tolkien this story isn't for you.

The story takes place about twenty years after the ring is destroyed. The first few chapters are a bit slow but it picks up quickly I promise.

Disclaimer: Sadly I own none of Tolkien's characters of even Middle Earth. Though I do own my original character, that's something to be happy about at least.

Enjoy! Review!

1.Locked in Her Room

"LET ME OUTA HERE!!!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I hated being confined to small spaces, not that my room was exactly small, but there I was, still, confined after all. Not that I didn't deserve it. I suppose. I had tried to run away again, only because I wanted to explore more of the area around the city of Rivendell. I loved it here, none the less, but the hills were to inviting, the woods to exiting, and the animals too magical for me to pass up opportunities to leave and be adventurous. I'd never had much of an adventure before, and that's all I really wanted. Was that so much to ask?

I was about to learn the answer to that question: yes, it was.

I jumped onto my bed accidentally going headfirst onto a book called Elfish Magic. I frowned and threw it off my bed. I didn't want to have to deal with homework now. I heard the door creak open, and I groaned, expecting my grandfather had come to give a long (and expected) lecture. I was, however, wrong. It was worse.

"Well, you'll never learn your magic that way, Rren."

"Hello Gwen. Goodbye, Gwen," I said, hoping desperately that she'd get the hint. To no surprise whatsoever, she didn't.

"Grandfather just told me. Running away again," she made a tuting sound, "while you should be practicing your magic, silly."

I groaned and sat up to face her. Her black hair was perfectly combed, not a bit of frizz in it, and her clothes were perfectly wrinkleless. I knew I must look totally opposite of her at the moment from my night in the woods.

I smiled slightly, trying to be polite, and said, "By the way, thank you for the help with the magic the other day. I made you this," I handed her the choker I'd mad from knotting strings together.

She immediately pointed out the flaws, "A few of your knots are off, and you messed up the pattern here, see? I love it, though."

I had learned from years of dealing with Gwen not to take this offensively. If she said I love, she really did love it; it was just her nature to point out every imperfection in my life, and to torture me in every logical way possible. It still felt a little embarrassing, though.

As she slipped on the necklace, I said, "Well, have you come here to tutor me, lecture me, or just be a hinderache, dear cousin?" I grinned.

"None of the above. I've just come here to say goodbye to you on your deathbed, is all. Grandfather looks extremely troubled and at the same time annoyed, so I do hope you have a good excuse for- my, what's this?" she reached for something under my pillow, but I sat on top of her hand, stopping her.

"That is my business and not yours."

"Really, is it?" she muttered something under her breathe and sent me flying across the room, hitting a wall. When I'd turned around, she had my book out and was reading.

"So this is what you've been doing while you should have been studying! Reading this book," I tried to grab it but she barred me from it and stood on my bed while I tried to jump up and reach it, "There and Back Again: A Hobbit's Tail by Bilbo Baggins. I think I'll take this, thank you. Maybe now you'll be able to get some of the things I teach you through that thick skull of yours."

I began jumping like mad, trying to reach my book, "Give it here! Please! Grandfather will kill me! You know that! GIVE IT TO ME!" I jumped, pushed her onto the bed, and grabbed the book. She pulled my hair to get me back down, and I think I was doing something in the way of dislocating her shoulder when the door opened. I got so startled I let go of my book and Gwen pocketed it. I looked over and saw my grandfather with a look like not-again on his face. I believe that if I had been watching this, it would have looked hilarious.

My grandfather, however, shook is head, waved me out, and I followed, making sure to stick my tongue out at Gwen as I left.

And so starts a day in the house of Elrond.


	2. Chapter 2

2. The Realization

I waited several minutes after an unhappy Rren and a disappointed grandfather had left my cousin's quarters. I then entered the flower scent corridor and it was then that I drew the door from my cloak to have a better look at it. 'Hobbits,' I thought to myself, 'Ah yes we had studied them just last year in class though no one knew much about them, it seems that they're more legend than truth.' It was then that I recalled a bed time story that my mother used to tell me 'How did it go again?...something about a hobbit and a ring or something.. like that, oh well it really didn't matter it was just a story my mom would tell me when I was young to put me to sleep.' I sighed, I really didn't know why it bothered my so much that I couldn't remember some silly fairy story from my past. I continued down the cheery corridor and I let my thoughts wonder to the day's lesson on magic, my instructor had said I was doing quite well. My choker then fell from my neck and I went to pick it up as I gently picked it up I went over the design with my finger gently, it really was well made. As I gazed down at the choker's design I didn't see the hurrying elf coming right towards me and so I soon found my myself on the floor face down to my dismay. I quickly got up and picked up the book not realizing that a page fell from it and now lay on the floor. No, my attention had been diverted towards the one I had run into for my previous thoughts that it where a fellow elf where quite wrong for whom stood before me now was a man no elf.  
"Pardon me," he apologized, "Do you know where Galima is?"   
It took me quite a few minutes to recover from my dumbfoundedness for this man had taken me by surprise not only because he was a man but because he had also just spoken to me in Elfish.  
"Yes," I finally answered, "In fact Galima is my mother, she's in the library just down the hall, and you do not need to ask for pardon for it was my fault I was not paying attention to where I was going." The man nodded at this and after a quick smile and thank you he disappeared down the hall into the library. The whole situation puzzled me greatly but I soon shrugged it off, 'Just because men are not usually found here doesn't mean I should be suspicious when one is,' I reasoned with myself. Pleased with my own explanation I placed the book back in my cloak and continued down to the Great Hall where dinner was now being prepared.


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
3 The Time has Come

I followed Grandfather to the library that he often used as his place to lecture me. Perhaps he thought it would intimidate a wild girl like myself, to be surrounded by such civilized things, like books. If it was so, he was wrong. Reading was one of my biggest hobbies, as long as Gwen did not give the book to me. She was obsessed with my studies, and I think it had become an obsession of hers to nag me about them. Whether it was an obsession or not, she was definitely eccentric.

Grandfather sat me down at the usual spot. I waited for it to start so I could begin to zone off.

"So," started Grandfather. I started to tune him out until he faced me. He had a look in his eyes that I could not ignore, and decided to listen for once, "You know that you are dear to me, and I do not wish to lose you. Yet, you always run off, and ignore my constant pleads. I have but just one question: why?"

I decided to think on this carefully before I answered. If I told him I wished for adventure, to be free with nature, to live the life of a ranger even, I know he would have locked me in my room and added iron bars to the windows. Then, after a minute of pondering, I answered, "I- I wish to have an adventure, Grandfather. I knew you would never approve, so I just wanted to explore. You explored when you were young, and now know the land around Rivendell like the back of your hand, I suppose. I wish have that experience, too."

To my surprise, he smiled, "Yes, but Rren, you must remember that now are troubling times, and when I was young they were not," he paused, "but you are right, I see the thirst of adventure in your eyes. Perhaps the time has come-" he stopped and shook his head, "No, never mind. You are but 15 and I will not ask nor tell you of what I had in mind, for you would agree, and run into mortal danger. I can not tell you until you are older, I was wrong."

"But, Grandfather, please! What possible danger could there be! The one ring has been destroyed by a hobbit, I think a simple quest can be done by an elf!" I cried out despite myself, "Or, eh, whatever I am..."

He looked at me, "How do you know of-"

"I read more than you will ever realize, Grandfather," I smiled, "and besides, with all the songs and poems, I was bound to find out some time, was I not?"

He nodded, "You are right, but I do not deny I wish you would have asked me about it than find it out on your own."

"Then is it not possible that if you do not tell me what you would have told me before I could find that out on my own, too?"

His eyes narrowed. I had pressed my luck far enough, "You will not look into this. I forbid you to. When you are older perhaps I will tell you of what I had mentioned. As of now, however, I forbid you to look for any mischief. Avoid it at all costs. Tend to your studies and keep your head out of the clouds!"

I looked down at my feet, "Yes Grandfather."

"Now, it has become late in the day already, go to dinner, and ask you're cousin for forgiveness."

I looked up, confused, "Forgiveness of what?"

"For taunting her and bringing her into a fight. That is not acceptable."

"But I didn't taunt her she-"

"GO."

I walked out of the library frowning. That was usually how things worked. I was blamed for all of Gwen's faults; mainly because I was such a wild child myself.

I sighed as I approached the dinner room. I would apologize to Gwen, though it would sound forced. Hopefully, I decided, that would make up for all the research I would be making during the night in the library.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:The Unwanted Surprise   
  
I was making my way back from a filling dinner smiling quite smugly to myself for it wasn't just the food that had made the meal what it had been. For Rren had had to apologize to me in front of everyone and even though I knew her apology wasn't sincere the shear joy of it all was the fact she had to do it in front of all the elders. I opened the door to my chambers and went towards my dresser where I had placed Rren's book before dinner, this time I had even been sure to lock both my door and window to prevent her from getting it back but instead of a book laid neatly on the dresser now lay a note written in an almost illegible print, indicating it immediately to me as my cousin's handwriting. It read:  
  
'Dear Gwen,  
Sorry I had to break in through you window to get my book back because upon opening the window with a great effort I knocked over one of your orbs to my (and now probably your) dismay. Do not despair though for I will get you a brand new one even better than you old on upon my return after exploring Rivendell in full. So until next time we meet,  
Your Cousin,  
Rren'  
I blinked several times before I discarded the note back onto my dresser and looked towards the window which actually faced the vast forest which surrounded Rivendell. To my own surprise I wasn't angered by Rren's note or the small pieces which remained of my orb that had been carefully put in a pile. No, anger definitely wasn't the word at all. It would have to be worried, Rren had written threats of leaving before but she had never even gotten this far in her attempts, it really made me wonder if my cousin truly would be leaving us. I sighed as I gazed out of the window not even noticing that the gate to the city lay open and unlocked. On another usual day I would have noticed something like that immediately for I have the keen senses that any elf possess, but I individually seemed to have even keener senses then others I knew in Rivendell. I turned away after several minutes. Night now had completely fallen and the stars shone brightly but tonight there was no moon another thing that I didn't notice till too late.  
I left my room and then ventured into the study where the man I had run into earlier sat bent over a piece of paper that lay out before him. As I entered the room he looked up and smiled at me and I smiled back hesitantly. It was then that I noticed how almost kingly the man looked he seemed to have a noble look about him. The looks of man many others would trust and follow, but how could this man dressed in the clothes of a ranger be anything but a common popper in the world of men. Yet it puzzled me for this man unlike any others I had ever met knew elfish and seemed to be a good friend of them making me even more curious of him. I proceeded into the study and sat in a chair and then pulled out a book, which I had intended to read, but something seemed to draw me to look at the puzzling man again. Again he smiled at me looking up from his paper and then he spoke but in this time in the common tongue.  
"May I ask, Gwen of Rivendell, why you stare as if you have never seen a human before? I have been told of your intelligence, but none have told me of you intent curiosity,"

I smiled, "Forgive, me but I have never met a man before who knew elfish or our culture so well, may I ask who are you?"  
"My name is of no matter, but I met the elves long ago and have since been their friends they have helped me in times of need. May I ask child have you not heard of your mother's sister?"  
"Yes, I was told she left long ago but was never told why or where she went, did you know her?"  
"I guess you could say that I suppose," The man answered and then returned to looking at the piece of paper that lay in front of him. I wished to ask him more but I knew even if I pressed him he wouldn't speak. So I now began to read my book still wishing I could ask the man more.  
I didn't get to read long before my grandfather came bursting into the room and whispered something to the man and they both left hurriedly together. I shrugged my shoulders. Sometimes I did not understand elders' affairs. It was then I noticed the man had left the piece of parchment on the table I went over to look at and discovered it was a page from Rren's book in fact it was the map of Rivendell. I smiled to myself; with luck Rren wouldn't get very far without the map and would forced to head back sometime soon from her little adventure.


	5. Chapter 5

5. Sneaking Out Again

As I crept out of my room late in the evening, I had no idea what I would be getting myself into. I believe it was all some sort of a game to me, and it didn't ever end when I got caught. Instead, it just got postponed until you could resume play, which usually would occur the following week. As I went quietly down the stairs, I realized I had no idea what I was looking for.

And it just so happened I was right (for a change). I had no information to go off of, so it was a hopeless case from the moment I started out. I was, however, in a reading mood, so I went in search of my book. I only assumed that Gwen would have put the book back into the library. To my horror, I was wrong. The book was nowhere to be found.

"WHAT?" I asked myself aloud, but put a hand over my mouth. I did not want to be caught. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. Now what?

I sat down in a chair and thought, trying to clear my head of all the thoughts to narrow it down to one main focus: where is the book?

I wanted to sneak out and actually be able to stay out this time. There was a very detailed map of all of Rivendell and then some in there, and I needed it. I came to the conclusion that Gwen still had it, and that I had to get it back.

As I got up, I noted that the area seemed as though someone had been there moments before. I saw some parchment out, a candle had been left burning, and the seat was still warm even... Then it hit me; they could be coming back.

I heard voices in the hall, I jumped up out of the chair and ran behind some bookshelves. As the people came into the library, I left, though rather precariously, through the window. I dangled there for only a moment.

The breeze blew the window shut on my fingers.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" I cried as I fell two stories into the pond we have below. I jumped out immediately; the water was freezing.

"L-Lovely," I stammered as I came out of the water, shivering. I looked up. There were no faces in the library window as far as I could tell. Miraculously, no one appeared to have heard me. I ran across the yard to where Gwen's room was. I expect I looked like an overgrown penguin in my wet clothes. I looked up into Gwen's window. There was no light on.

"Good," I mumbled as I started to climb up the wall. The stone were smooth and slick, and I fell on my bum twice. Finally, summoning all the strength I could muster, I nearly ran up the wall, jumped onto the ledge, through open the window, and shattered Gwen's favorite orb. I had no idea why she had placed the stupid thing on the ledge in the first place and I cursed it, but then I doubted the fact that she had expected me to come bustling through her window, either. I grabbed a piece of parchment, scribbled my apology, and started looking for the book. I found it after hardly any effort at all. I became clear that she hadn't expected this, because the book wasn't hidden at all. As I turned to the window, I saw the remnants of the orb. The guilty part of me kicked in and I picked up all the pieces and put them into a pile for her. Maybe she could fix it later, but I didn't know (I didn't even know what the thing was used for). I heard Gwen coming down the hallway. I made a mad dash for the window and leapt out of it.

I covered my mouth as not to scream, and landed on the pile of leaves I'd put there for cushioning (this time I was a little more cautious in case it would happen again, and I was right).

I grabbed the book (which had just fallen on my head) and ran for dear life to the gates. I burst threw them, not even bothering to close them. I didn't start running until I ran into a tree. I sunk down next to it, gasping for breath. I had, however, done it. Though Grandfather would probably kill me, he'd have to dig me up first because I had a feeling that Gwen would do it first.

I opened up the book on my lap, "Light," I muttered and a small orb hung midair in front of me. That was one I'd learned on my own, and I found it twice as useful as some of the magic I was trying to learn from those difficult books. I smiled and looked down at my book to see the map. I wanted to know how far I'd run. I flipped through the book, and didn't find it. I must have missed it, I thought, and flipped back through it again. I must have down it a 100 times when I officially freaked out; I'd lost my map.

"No NO NO!" I said jumping up, looking on the ground around me. The page was no where to be found. I panicked. Without the map, I was lost, and I had a pretty bad sense of direction, too. I noticed the tall tree I was next to, and the stream in the distance.

"So, a stream and a tree, that was on there... with about a billion other streams and trees. Great..."

I sat back down. This was not good. I closed my eyes to think, and began to fall asleep, when I heard voices.

I decided I must be closer to Rivendell than I thought, and followed the voices, until I saw something that nearly made me run screaming.

Orcs, lots, and lots of them. Them being so close to Rivendell could only mean one thing: invasion.

I turned heal and ran, but cracked a stick in doing so. The talking stopped. I ran faster than ever before, for fear that they would see and shoot me. Twice I thought I heard someone behind me, but when I turned, no one was there. I finally saw the gates of Rivendell, and ran in to them, scarred and shaken. It was dawn, and I could see almost clearly now. I thought I heard someone, and turned to look again. Two orcs were heading into the forest again. They'd followed me! I gasped, and one ran into the forest, the other turned and pulled out a bow and arrow. I was paralyzed with fear. The orc pulled back his bowstring, ready to fire, and... Someone pushed me behind a tree.

"Oooof," I said as I landed with a thud. I looked up and saw Gwen, low to the ground next to me.

"Why did you sneak out again?"

"That's none off your business, is it?" I heard a scream from the orc. I looked out from behind the tree. It lie dead on the ground, and a man stood there with his bow out, pointed at it, "Who's that?" I asked.

"A man."

"Well, yeah, I think I have enough sense to know-"

"How many were there?" called out the man.

"Um, two followed me, around 100 in the woods, I think," I said.

"Then I might be able to kill the second one before it gets to far into the wood. Go tell your grandfather!" he said and ran off.

Without another look at Gwen, I ran into the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

6.)The Invasion  


It didn't take long for Rren and I to find grandfather. I immediately told him about the orcs but made sure to leave out the part about Rren leading them here when she had tried to run away again. In my mind grandfather probably had to much on his mind already and I knew that I didn't want to have to add Rren to his worries. I would just have to take care of her myself. After grandfather left the room with great speed to alert all the others and assist the man I led Rren to the library and made her sit on one of the couches.  
"What where you thinking! Running away like that!" I exclaimed as I tried to control my voice. Rren just shrugged at an obvious loss for words. I sighed deeply as I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. I should have known it was no use trying to talk to her. Just about everything I ever said to her went in one ear and out the other. I sat in a chair across from her and after a few minutes looked up at her and found her fidgeting in her chair as if she where dying to ask me something. I gave in to her obvious impatience,  
"What?" I asked.  
"Who is that man?" Rren asked for the second time this time with more persistence. I shrugged,  
"All I know is that he can speak-"The entrance of grandfather stopped me. His face was very pale and drawn and all he did was hand me a box told me to keep it safe and then left the room. I stared down at it wondering what it was but placed it down on the table instead.  
"Cryptic," Rren declared but her attention and my own where soon diverted, "So what where you saying?" I personally was getting incredibly irritated with the subject,  
"I don't know all I know is he speaks elfish and he's some sort of ranger." I answered. Rren quickly drew out her book not realizing its danger. I quickly grabbed it.  
"Gwen! Give it back!" Rren demanded.  
"That's for my orb!" I declared.  
"Who cares about some stupid orb you can always get another one." Rren protested. My expression suddenly fell,  
"It was my aunt's its all I have of her." Rren gasped and became suddenly meek but didn't know what to say, "Oh." she said in an attempt to speak.  
"Why is this book so important to you anyway?" I asked changing the subject.  
"Because I think the man you saw was..." Rren began  
"Wait a minute you don't expect me to believe that you think he's one of the character in one of your child's books?" I asked  
"Yes, I do Gwen you should have more faith..." Rren though was again interrupted by me, "I won't hear of it!" I declared.  
"...But!.." Rren started but was silenced by my angry glance and then began to mumble to herself. I now picked the box back up and was surprised to discover that grandfather had given me something that was so incredibly dear to him. I fell silent and Rren seemed to notice my complete change in mood. She got up and came over to me,  
"What is it?" she asked curiously.  
"The Vilya Ring, grandfather's ring."


	7. Chapter 7

7. The Battle

It's grandfather's ring, all right, by why's she got it? The question ran through my mind a few times, and then I shook it off, "It's just a stupid ring," I muttered, hoping to make her mad or annoyed. She ignored me and walked off in the direction of her room.

"Are you nuts? We've got to get ready, remember? Orcs? Arrows? Swords? Pointy objects that hurt, coming this way? We need to help? GWEN!!! COME BACK HERE NOW!!!" she continued to walk away, unprepared and by the sounds of it, deaf too.

I sighed and walked in the direction of my room. If Gwen was important enough to get grandfathers' ring, then she should be protected. I decided to go to my room and look for some sort of armor, and perhaps a weapon. I doubted I had any, but a strange urge told me to look there. As I opened my wardrobe, I was amazed to find that I was right. There was some mail, a bow and quiver, and a sword. Not to mention my dagger that I usually kept in there (I had forgotten about it).

I the mail on, put a shirt over it, and put on a sturdy pair of riding pants I'd 'borrowed' from Neiathen, an elf friend of mine who I'd grown up with. He was a good friend, and was great to hang around with when I felt like complaining about Gwen. So, I was sure that he wouldn't mind the fact that I would probably be charging into battle with his pants on. I'd thank him later. I put a belt on that held my dagger and a few useful items. I grabbed the bow and sword and ran in the direction of Gwen's room.

I burst into her room. She was standing by the window, looking out. She turned around to look at me with a serious face, but the moment she saw me she let out a laugh, "What are you dressed as? A Calvaryman?"

I glared at her, "I've come to protect you, so don't be ungrateful."

"I don't need protecting," she said, returning to the window.

"You should at least step away from the window. An arrow could fly through and-"

"Don't be silly, Rren, that won't happen. And anyway, it is far too interesting to stop. Come see for yourself," she backed away from the window, and I saw a bunch of orcs fighting with elves in the wood.

"That's not good. They need help," I instinctively turned around for the door, "I'm going."

"Rren don't! Let the men take care of there of the business and us ours!"

"Then I guess I've joined the male species, haven't I?" I said, turning to face Gwen, "I'll be fine, really."

She shook her head and I turned to leave once more, only to be stopped by, "Rren?"

"WHAT!?"

She looked at me with her eyebrow raised, "Are those Neiathen's pants?"

I groaned and left at a full run towards the wood. I pulled out my sword and ran into the battle. I killed two orcs and headed for another. I began to get cocky, thinking it was all to easy, when I turned to find a large orc pointing his bow at me. I ducked in time, and the arrow missed. I rolled away behind a tree, and tried to remember magic. It didn't help. Another arrow grazed my cheek. I stood up and ran. The orc followed. I was scared and looked behind me, not paying attention, when I ran face first into someone, knocking us both over.


	8. Chapter 8

8. The encounter

I stood up and carefully removed the few leaves that had stuck to my light green silk dress.  
"You really should be more careful about where you run." I commented as I picked up my bow and arrow. Rren was just now standing up rubbing her head vigorously. At a loss for word she just gaped at me for several minutes so I again broke the silence.  
"Took care of that orc for you, and you know if you had paid more attention to magic lessons you might have been able to handle him yourself." I commented airily. Rren then turned around to gaze at the orc body which lay only a few feet away an arrow burrowed right in his forehead. Rren's mouth began to move but no words came out of her mouth. I decided that for the first time in her life Rren must have been at a loss for words. I will have to admit I was quite proud of my accomplishment.  
"At a loss for words are you?" I asked my voice full of pleasure. It was then that Rren's face twisted in a look of anger and she regained her voice.  
"Gwen! How could you just come running after me like that!" Rren demanded. I was taken my surprise at her question,  
"Well someone had to protect you." I answered logically. Rren gave me a very unpleased glazed look and screamed in frustration. She then proceeded with picking up her fallen sword and began running in the direction of the thicker forests, which would lead her farther away from Rivendell.  
"Rren where are you!" I called, but she paid me no heed as she continued her determined jog away from our home.  
"How will you find the way you've never even left Rivendell!" I called again this time more frantically. In response Rren paused and looked back her face no longer angry now almost said and yet a yearning was in them. It was then that I knew she was going to leave and was determined to without anyone's help. A sigh escaped my lips as I now looked down as Rren continued on without me. I had finally come to the crossroads behind me lay war and ahead me lay the unknown. I was not sure which frightened more. It was then I longed for the guidance of one wiser than me. I heard light footsteps bow bent waiting to see whom the intruder was.  
"You aren't going to let her go alone are you?" the man asked looking down at me. I looked at him in my now familiar puzzled way.  
"Your cousin has courage but she will need someone with a good head on their shoulder to help her." he commented he then pulled out the map that I had obviously dropped somewhere in the woods.  
"Take it and use it wisely along with you grandfather's ring. Rivendell is no longer safe, so you must go with your cousin in search of safety, watch over her and use the gifts you posses."  
"But..." I began but immediately stopped for the man had disappeared as quickly as he had come. I looked down at the map I now knew the path I must take, but fear grew in me. I stood for several moments looking down my now chosen path. I finally mustered enough courage and headed down the path that Rren many minutes ago had gone down. 


	9. Chapter 9

9. Finding the Rings and Starting the Adventure

I ran ahead not looking back, feeling that I had had enough of this sort of humiliation. Gwen obviously believed I would turn around or eventually come back, but I wouldn't. I wanted to discover all that I didn't know. That and I had a strange feeling that I should head in a certain direction, which just so happened to be in the opposite direction of Rivendell. I soon discovered why.

"HELP!" I heard a familiar voice scream. I ran faster. I saw Neiathen, with an arrow wound.

"Neiathen?" I ran up to him. He moaned, and said, "trap."

I turned just in time. An orc ran at me with a sword that I doubted that I could even lift if I tried. It had to be twice the size of the other orc. Now I had no Gwen to 'protect' me; now was the time to prove myself.

I pulled out my sword and deflected the blow. Then, I got him off just enough balance to do magic of my own. I let out a low howl. Then, just before the orc could ready himself for an attack, something in the shape of a huge wolf ran at him. The orc tried to slash at the wolf to no avail, but only made himself more vulnerable. The wolf made short time of the orc, and soon it became only a pile what had once been orc on the forest floor.

When I was done the wolf and I were both gasping for breath, both exhausted. I nodded to the wolf and it disappeared. My knees buckled bellow me and I collapsed to the ground, trying to muster up all the energy I had to stay conscious. I had finally begun to regain some strength when I heard, "What was THAT?"

I sat up. Neiathen's eyes were huge, but he wasn't the one who had said that. He was in too much pain to have done it.

"Well? What was it? It definitely wasn't in any of the books I gave you."

So, Gwen was behind me. I crawled over to Neiathen and began to heal his arrow wound. It wasn't very deep. He had been intended to live for bait, then.

"TELL MEEEEEEE!"

I bandaged his wound, and opened up my mail to look through the little bag I had for a potion to use. I found it and gave it to him. He looked much better and sat up a little.

"TELL ME NOW OR SO HELP ME I'LL-"

"SHUT UP WILL YOU!?" I cried out. Then taking a deep breath I said, "I'm leaving, Neiathen. I think you're strong enough to walk back. If not, Gwen can help you."

"What? Leaving? Why?"

I stood up and started to walk. All at once, Gwen and Neiathen burst out, "I'M COMING TOO!"

I turned to face them and shrugged, "Why? I don't know where the heck I'm going, I've got no money, supplies, diddly."

"All that's more reason to have someone who knows what there doing to come," he stood up with a little effort and walked over to me.

"That's exactly why I'm going. You should stay here and-"

"Be bored to death? No way! That's the whole reason I'm-"

"Not going!" cried Gwen. They were two inches away from each other's faces. I turned and began to walk away. Then, I jumped behind a tree.

"Well, you know what else! At least Rren wants me to go, don't you Rren? Uh, Rren?"

"She's gone!" they looked at each other, "WAIT UP RREN!" They ran past me and I jumped out and whistled. They turned around.

"Nice to see you're so enthusiastic. Ya miss me?" I asked and ran; most of my normal energy returned. We ran for a while, and I decided that if they wanted to come, it would be ok, but just not as haphazardous, which I guessed was ok. Eventually I slowed down; I was worried that Neiathen was having trouble because he had been running with such a fresh cut. We stopped by a stream, and I jumped into it, jumping out nearly as soon as I got in. I had to remember that all streams and rivers weren't safe in the forest. As I did, I ran right into Gwen, again, who pushed me into a tree and cornered me there.

"Now will you tell me about that magic?" she asked. I smiled slightly and nodded.

"Well, I really don't know of any one other than myself that can do it, so I don't think I can teach you or anything. Don't get your hopes up."

Gwen opened her mouth to say something, it probably would have been something along the lines of 'I bet if I try I could,' but I cut her off, saying, "It's called animal magic, or at least that's what I call it. It's not learned easily, and it really wears me out when I do it."

"Well, if I can't learn it, then how can you?" asked Gwen, sounding offended. I thought on this for a second, and said, "Well, I learn it from things that animals give me, or that I find. Like that thing I just did, the wolf summoning, I learned that from when I saved a baby wolf from drowning. The pack gave me a little round crystal. See?" I pulled it out of my pouch that I also carried my potions in, and showed her.

"It just looks like a normal crystal. You can't do the magic without it?" asked Gwen, slyly.

"No, she can. I stole it from her once and she still used it," muttered Neiathen.

"Really? What'd she do?"

"I did a spell using animal magic that made me run faster so I could catch him. Of course, he ran into a tree, so it didn't really prove much..." he glared at me. I moved away from the tree, and Gwen, having her answer, didn't stop me. I went to a move comfortable spot and sat down, but I felt something poking me in the side. I reached into my mail and pulled out something that made me very confused: two rings (one on a chain) and a note.

"What's that?" asked Gwen and she tried to grab it from me, but I jumped up, grabbing a tree branch, and pulled myself up. I climbed halfway up and stopped; I knew she wouldn't try to climb in a dress. I held the rings in my hand and began to read it.

_These rings mark the beginning of your journey and of your troubles._

_The first ring will help you along the way, you can trust it, and use it to your liking._

_Lastly, never use the silver ring. It is your job and duty to destroy it._

_Use caution and your head and you can make it through._

_Don't be tempted by evil, and do what's right. _

_Remember the stories._

The note wasn't signed. I sat there for a while, rereading the note, until I heard, "Well, that is a bit odd, isn't it?"

I looked up and saw Gwen's face, and was so startled that I fell off the tree branch. As I did the silver ring slipped onto my finger right before I hit the ground with a thud. I sat there for a moment, thinking of how embarrassed I was. Then Neiathen walked right by me, "Rren? Where are you?"

"She's gone! Is this more of her magic?" said Gwen, jumping down from the last tree limb.

"Not that I know of."

"I'm right here!" I said sitting up and waving sarcastically, "Are you two blind?"

"Stop throwing your voice! Where are you really?"

I was puzzled. Were they playing a trick on me? Then I remembered. '_Remember the stories.'_ In the story, the one ring, the evil ring, made people disappear when they had it on, and it also attracted ring wraiths to it. I yanked it off, and Gwen and Neiathen jumped backwards.

Gwen was amazed, "H- How did you?"

"We don't have time for that now. We've got to move, quickly," I said and began to head off in a different direction. I began to think. There must be some new evil, perhaps across the sea...

"What's going on?" asked Gwen angrily as she and Neiathen caught up with me, scattering my thoughts.

"You know those 'silly children's stories?'" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well, they just came true." I said bitterly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:The Important Decision

"You really don't expect me to believe that all those bedtime stories are true do you?" I asked insistently. Rren gave me a serious glare and my expression changed. I could tell something very strange was obviously afoot.  
"You two go back to Rivendell I'll go alone," Rren ordered. I cocked my eyebrows at her. It was quite strange to see my cousin pretending to have authority.  
"And how do you propose to even find Mordor without a map you've never even left Rivendell your whole life." I commented  
"Gwen you've actually read the books?" Rren asked in surprise.  
"OH, you really don't believe I did it of my own will, I had to do a project on fantasies for my history course." I explained.  
"Besides I'm the only one with a map!" I exclaimed triumphantly as I pulled out the map the man had given me.  
"Where did you get that you left in the library, I remember." Rren said accusingly. I took the map and placed it back into my cloak's pocket,  
"What is it to you I'm not going now am I," I commented as I smiled slyly at my cousin,  
"Besides how long do you think you'd be able to survive out here alone." I insisted. Rren stern expression began to fade and attention again focused on the rings.  
"Something's not right." I commented softly as I observed the rings from a few feet away. Rren looked up at me questionably  
"In that silly story of yours the one ring was gold, plus the original was destroyed was it not." I implied.  
"For once cousin you're quite right, but obviously someone has found a way to remake the ring for their own use; but who." Rren murmured the question aloud. She then diverted her attention to Neiathen. They began to discussion a subject of my own uninterest so I went over to the nearby stream. I cupped my handed and took a deep sip of the cool water. It was quite refreshing and helped my mind to wander from my current predicament. My mind again wondered to the mysterious man whom I had met only early that day who was he? And why had he come to Rivendell? Out of boredom I gently cupped up more water and using my magic I quickly turned it into a sphere of ice, then back again into water.  
I then stood and looked to see where Rren and Neiathen were still talking in hushed voices, stupidly thinking that I couldn't hear them, but currently I wasn't in the mood to listen in on conversations. There was something very odd about this forest. I could tell that it was very old. I also could here the distant screaming of trees as orcs pulled them down closer to Rivendell. The man had told me to protect Rren and I supposed that I would follow his suggestion for now it ever seemed a wise one, and I seemed to finally be able to guess the identity of the mysterious man. It was then that I decided to interrupt my cousin's conversation for I could tell that the fighting would soon reach us.  
"Rivendell is no longer safe, we must leave before the orcs are throughout the whole forest, which will probably be so by nightfall. If we are to survive we must leave now." I commanded them as I picked up my bow and quiver along with the light pack I had taken with me. As Rren and Neiathen started gathering their belonging I walked a few feet away from where we had rested. The orcs would be coming soon I could feel it in the earth. If we didn't leave within the hour they would overtake us. I then abruptly turned to Rren again,  
"Your decision must be made now for we have no time to linger in these woods." Rren stared at me for several minutes. I think she was surprised by my sudden acceptance of her tale. Yet it seemed she was in no hurry of answering, I decided that I would just have to wait. Wait and keep my ears and senses open until my cousin could render her own decision


End file.
